Selac
Selac was a Ko-Matoran who became a Toa in the Core Bionicle Universe . He was later a member of the Toa Valmai and was cursed by the Kanohi Ignika. History Early History Selac began his life on Spherus Magna, as a Ko-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Voya Nui, along with a large population of other Ko-Matoran. In his village, Selac quickly gained a position of power and became well known for his just nature in dealing with others and fairness in most things Selac's life in his village was mostly uneventful, and Selac eventually began wanting for more power. He began rallying support for him to obtain a more powerful position than he already had. He succeeded in this quite easily, but was met with opposition by the current holder of the position he desired. Tensions between the two groups kept increasing and increasing, until it seemed Selac would resort to violence. Fortunately, the fighting was postponed temporarily when a Toa of Iron passed through, looking for Matoran to give Toa stones to. The Toa observed Selac's fair manner, and heard about it from other villager, and decided to give him the gift of one of his Toa stones. Selac was stunned when he received the offer, and accepted without hesitation. He was then turned into a Toa, and left his village Life as a Toa After Selac left his village, he sought out a village that would be more appreciative of his power as a Toa. He settled in a budding village in the far south regions of the Southern Continent. He becomes one of the guardians, something the resident Matoran are grateful for, as they had no defenders previously. He is eventually joined by several other Toa as the village grows, including a Toa of Earth, Plantlife, and Psionics. They make a formal team, named the Toa Valmai, after the large volcano that dominated the region. The Great Disruption Around 79,100 years ago, the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui imperiled the health of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. To prevent his death, a Toa of Magnetism named Jovan joined Selac's team and led them to search for the Chamber of Life, located under Mount Valmai in the heart of the Southern Continent. Eventually, the team managed to successfully battle the various guards and traps leading to the chamber, and retrieved the Mask of Life. However, by accident, Selac was drawn by the Mask's power and touched it, which led him to be cursed; that he would never die, but suffer the equal amount of pain. The group then managed to bring the mask to Karda Nui, where a male Toa reluctantly sacrificed his life to restore health to Mata Nui. After the Ignika's use resulted in the death of the Toa, the remaining members of the team returned the Ignika to the Chamber of Life and parted ways. He went into a hiatus, and later became a member of the Order of Mata Nui, as well as the Toa Mangai. He is the only known Toa Valmai to participate in the battle of Bara Magna and survive it. Abilities and traits Selac was very power-hungry, and although he never acted very maliciously due to this, it still caused numerous issues when he was dealing with others. Additionally, he was very charismatic, and was able to naturally sway people towards his views. Selac is also quite fair, and he tries to judge people based on their actions rather than outward appearances or mannerisms. As a Toa of Ice, Selac had near-perfect control over ice. As such, at a basic level he was able to create, control, and absorb ice and/or snow. Examples of this included creating and stopping snowstorms, lowering the temperature of a given object or area, and generating a blast of ice or snow. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Selac had innate elemental Ice powers, which manifested as a resistance to low temperatures. As a Toa, He gained complete access to his Ice powers. Selac wore a Great Mask of Stasis Fields for the majority of his life. It gave him the power to entrap the target in a stasis field temporarily. Selac's primary Toa tool was his Ice Crystal axe, which was made for him by a Matoran Blacksmith. He is also known to have utilized a shield at one point. Trivia * Selac is not actually a character created by Windfall the wanderer. It was an unused name referenced by several other pages before this one was created. Category:Toa Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ice